Angel of Darkness
by Angel and Devil Cat
Summary: What if the Loonatics turned human, What if Bolt the Superdog was really a superdog, What if this villian is different from any others
1. Chapter 1

The sunsetting in the east in east with its artwork of colour cascading throught the sky it was beautiful but the Loonatics payed no attention to it as they drag themselves into HQ after a long day of defending there beloved city Accmetroplis.

"That was a realllllllllllyyyyyyyyy long day" said Ace, leader of the Loonatics supporting a yellow and black uniform and piercing blue eyes.

"I am with you Ace" said Duck, Duck had the same piercing blue eyes as Ace but supporting an orange and black uniform.

"I am sooooooooo tired" said Lexi the only female on the team with bright blond hair and emerald green eyes wearing pink and black uniform. Next to her Slam nodded the Tasmanian devil was very large but no at all fat, supporting baby brown eyes and purple and black.

"I-am-sooooooo-tired-i-can't-run-anymore' said Rev at hypers-speed. The roadrunner had brown eyes and had a red and black uniform.

"This can, ait till tomorrow" said Tech throwing a piece of metal on the couch from today's villain. The coyote was wearing a green and black uniform and had brown eyes.

All of them dragged themselves to bed all except Slam who collapse have way there on Duck's foot.

The sky was no longer painted with colours, its was a dark navy blue with a few twickling stars shinning in the distance and a bright moon smiling down on all the people of Accmetroplis.

"YOU-THE-ONE-WHO-HAD-THE-REMOTE-LAST" yelled a voice

"WELL YOU MUST HAVE SEEN WERE I PUT IT" yelled another.

Lexi rolled over in her bed trying to cover her ears. This as the bad thing about having super hearing, she had been woken up for the fith time this week Rev and Duck screaming at each other.

Rolling over she got out of bed and went to have a shower and get into her uniform. She walked into the lounge room and sore what she sore what she sore everymorning. Rev and Duck standing 10 metres apart yelling at each other for god knows what.

"I can be woken up one say without them yelling" said Lexi to Tech who was sitting a the table drinking coffee and reading the paper.

"Did you get woken up again" said Duck in a baby voice.

"Shut it you" said Lexi sitting down at the table.

"Some ones in a bad mood" said Duck

"Owwww" he said when Lexi brain blasted him on the but.

"Duck sop trying to annoying Lexi" said Ace walking in and sitting next to Lexi.

"Well well duck you mite want to look at this" said Tech reading the paper.

"Roaster duck has excepted from prison


	2. Chapter 2

"Roaster duck has excepted from prison" said Ace reading the paper upside down. Duck fell of the chair. "WHAT" Duck said

"Duck calm down" said Ace

"That duck guy tried to kill me" said Duck

"Duck how many villians have tried to kill me or Ace" said Lexi

"To many to count" said Tech nodding

"Well I am of to the training room" said Ace standing up "any else"

"I'll come" said Lexi standing up "i need to bet your high score"

"Dream on" said Ace as they both spirited of towards the training room.

"Don't they already have the best scores" asked Duck

"Yeah but they always try to beat each others score" answered Tech

"Come-on-Techie-lets-scan-the-metal-thing-from-yesterday" said Rev

"Okay Okay I am coming" said Tech getting up and they walked towards the lab.

"Gubba Gubba Me Hungry" said Slam as he walked towards the kitchen and Duck went to the lounge it was time for Misty Breeze.

_1 hour later_

There was a loud bang from near the lad and training room. Duck got up from the lounge and went a got slam from the kitchen and went to the hall to the lab only to meet Tech and Rev outside the lab.

"What did you do this time press the self destruct button instead of the on button again, Tech I sometimes I wonder why the hell do you make a self destruct button on your inventions" said Duck.

"Number one that was not us number two I don't know" said Tech

"Ace and Lexi" they all said together and ran over to the training room. When they got there was a hole in the wall

"Dose anyone know whey there is a big hole in the wall" asked Tech

"That would be Ace or Lexi" said Duck.

Suddenly Zadivia's hologram appeared on Tech's communicator.

"Loonatics Ace and Lexi have been taken by Weathervane and Masive" said Zadivia.

"That would be the reason for the hole in the wall" said Duck

"Find them Loonatics" said Zadivia

"Rev……." started Tech

"Who made you leader" said Duck

"I did Zadivia out" said Zadivia and her hologram disappeared.

Rev use your GPS to find Ace and Lexi" said Tech

"Right-o" said Rev and his eyes turned red "I see they are down at the abounded wharf downtown"

"Lets jet" said Tech "we need to find Ace and Lexi"

"And pay the villains back for blowing a hole in the wall" said Duck

"What-is-with-you-and-that-wall" asked Rev

"I like that wall" said Duck

_Ace/Lexi/Villains_

Lexi awoke to find rope cutting into her skin a metal collar around her neck. Next to her Ace was tied next to her. His blue eyes staring at her full of worry. Lexi, tried to remember the last thing before they got knocked out. All she could remember was a loud bang and Massive pinning her to the ground.

"Well well look who's finally woken up" said Sypher his yellow and red hair shinning in the moonlight streaming through a hole in the celling.

"Yes how long I have been waiting to get my hands on you" said Weathervane her eyes flashing a deep purple.

"Leave her alone" said Ace his blue eyes flashing.

"Owww the pathetic leader protecting his pathetic girlfriend" said Mastermind

"She is not my girlfriend" said Ace

"But you two are so cute together" said Sypher

"SYPHER" yelled Weathervane, Mastermind and Masive

"What" said Sypher in a baby voice

"You idiot" said Weathervane cuffing him over the head.

"What do you want with us" said Ace trying not to laugh

"We don't want you are master does" said Mastermind.

"Let me guess you have a new master" said Ace

"Yes" said Mastermind "she is the Angel of Darkness"

And out of the shadows came a cat with red eyes and red fur.

_With the others_

They touched down in front of the old boat house. As they looked at it they new why it was abounded. The door was swinging in the wind, there were holes in the walls, there was wood everywhere and half the roof was gone. Good place to hide but there was the sudden chance it might fall apart.

"They must have a new master" said Duck

"Why" said Rev

"Because those four are to stupid" said Duck pointing at none other then Sypher, Mastermind, Masive and Weathervane.

"I am so offended" said Sypher

"Who's the cat" asked Tech

"I am the Angel of Darkness" said the cat

"It speaks" said Duck jumping into Slams Scooby and Shaggy style.

"Yes" said the Cat and right before their eyes she turned from red to white and started skipping around the room "Merry had a little lamb ow hello"

All the Loonatics could do was stare with amazement.

"She dose that a lot" said Sypher

Suddenly another flash of light and the cat was red again.

"Now you will pay" said Angel and Mastermind brought out some type of ray gun.

"For what" asked Duck

"Because you guys are Loonatics" said Angel there was a flash of light and everything went black.

Lexi groaned as she opened her eyes.

"Ow my head hurts" said she said looking at her hands "Ahhhhhhhhh" she screamed, her hands were no longer covered in pink fur they were covered in skin she was human. She looked around the others they were humans to. The closet one to her had a black and yellow uniform on so he must be Ace. Ace opened his eyes and sore her.

"Lexi" he said "You hu hu hu"

"Human" said Lexi

The others began to wake up. Lexi had a look at their apperance.

Ace had sandy brown hair with bright blue eyes, he looked about 13. Duck had the same bright blue eyes and sandy brown hair he looked around 12. Rev had bright blond hair and hazel coloured hair he looked around 12. Tech had messy dark brown hair and he had light brown eyes he was around 14 years old, Slam was a tall boy with sandy brown hair and brown eyes, he looked around 15 and Lexi looked at herself messy sandy brown elbow length hair, done up in a high pony tail with a green ribbon, a side fringe and bluey, green and brown eyes.

Duck was the first to recover from shock.

"Were human" said Duck

"Well done you finally realised" snapped Lexi

"Lexi be nice" said Ace

"Ace were human not anthros and I still got this fricken collar on" said Lexi pointing to the metal collar.

"We will get that of when we get back to HQ" said Tech and started talking in technical language to Rev. Lexi suddenly felt light headed.

"Ace" she whispered before she past out.

"Come on guy lets go back to HQ" said Ace "You coming LEXI" Ace had just spotted Lexi past out on the ground

"Slam get Lexi to medical lab" said Tech, Slam picked up and flew of HQ.

"We need to contact Zadivia" said Ace so they all flew of to HQ.

_half an hour later_

"Then Lexi collapsed" finished Tech

"Well Loonatics I have to say you guys do look a little funny" said Zadivia

Suddenly Rev ran into the room.

"Techie, Lexi just fell into a coma" Said Rev.

"WHAT" said Ace and ran to the medical wing closely followed by Tech

"She is a fighter Ace" said Tech


End file.
